


Poe is an Ass Man

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...when Poe decides that Finn has an excellent ass, he really means it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe is an Ass Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candesgirl/gifts).



> I haven't written real fanfic in what, 2 years? So I'm rusty. But a chat with Candesgirl got us both worked up about this idea and I promised to write it for her. So here you go!

Poe Dameron is an ass man.

He isn’t particular about size or shape, because every type has its benefits. Big and giggly, hard and muscular, small and tight – Poe has extensive opinions about each, the result of years of “research” and hands-on testing.

So when Poe decides that Finn has an _excellent ass_ , he really means it. He stops and stares, watching Finn bent over at the waist and digging around in a large barrel of x-wing parts. The Resistance is always short of supplies and mechanics, so everyone gets a turn at doing menial labor in the hangers. Finn has taken to the job as he does everything they throw at him, with sarcasm and dedication and a willingness to work that puts others to shame. His work ethic is probably due to the fact that Finn was a Stormtrooper, although Poe feels guilty about putting it in those terms.

But in the meantime, Finn is bent over the barrel, his toes barely touching the ground as he claws through the parts, muttering to himself. That ass, it’s a work of art, and Poe is appreciating it like the connoisseur he is.

He dumps the bag he was hauling (also full of spare parts, not that he cares anymore) and walks up behind Finn, grabbing his hips and holding him still. Finn starts squawking immediately but Poe gets two short grinds in before Finn finds his feet and pushes him away.

“What are you _doing_?” Finn hisses, looking around.

“Finn, you know what I was doing.” Poe adjusts his semi in his pants while Finn looks horrified.

“I mean _here_! People! Everywhere!”

“Good point.” Poe grabs Finn’s arm and walks past him. Behind the x-wing, the wall of the hanger is a hodge-podge of nooks and crannies, serving as storage spaces and excellent make-out spots. Poe knows them well. Not this one, in particular, and he hasn’t let himself get shoved into one by random admirers since Finn and Rey became part of his life. He’s kind of missed it.

“Poe!” Finn continues hissing like an angry xotk snake as Poe drags him along.

“Keep an eye out.” Poe twirls and backs into a darkened nook, usually used to hang hosing if the hooks overhead are any clue. Finn is hilariously uncoordinated when he’s even the least bit sexually aroused (Poe has tested this theory), so he stumbles until Poe hooks an arm around his waist and pulls him in tight. Finn’s back is pressed up against Poe’s chest, but he’s a few inches taller than Poe which really doesn’t work for what he has in mind so he kicks at Finn’s feet until they are a spread wide and pushed out in front of them.

“Seriously? We’re doing this? Here?” Finn’s voice goes up a register. Unlike Rey, Finn’s a bit of prude, which might be his personality or might be fallout from his seriously fucked up childhood in Stormtrooper academy. Poe’s not having it, today.

“What’s wrong with here?” Poe runs his nose along the shell of Finn’s ear as he settles his free hand over Finn’s hip.

“Uh, you know.” Finn tries to lean forward to look out, but Poe uses his grip around his waist to pull him back. Finn’s breath kicks up a notch.

“Scared of being caught?” Poe lowers his voice, keeping his mouth right by Finn’s ear. He tightens his grip around Finn’s waist to the point that it might be hurting the younger man, but all he gets in return is Finn’s heartbeat ratcheting up. Poe can feel Finn’s micro struggles, the muscles of his back flexing as he tries to decide what to do. His ass is solid and round and pressed right up against Poe’s junk and it’s all gloriously sexy but Poe holds still, waiting Finn out. If he decides he wants Poe off of him, Poe will let go. It’s not like he would ever hold Finn against his will, but this is something Finn needs to decide for himself.

“Would we get in trouble?” Finn asks, breathy and low.

“Yes.” Poe rubs his cheek against the pulse of Finn’s neck, because he’s only human.

Finn’s hips stutter a little. “That would be bad.”

Huh. Poe pauses and blinks and the contradiction. Because yes, getting caught would be bad (as Poe knows from experience) but Finn’s hips are telling another story. A story that is a full, rounded ass jerking against Poe as Finn braces his legs to control the reaction.

“Scared of getting caught?” Poe asks, his free hand sliding down to squeeze Finn’s muscled thigh.

“Yeah. Uh, yeah.”

Poe rolls his hips a little and Finn lets out a stuttered, shocked breath at the feel of Poe’s erection pushing up against the crack of his ass through their heavy canvas pants.

“You’re so good, baby,” Poe says, giving Finn’s ear a little lick.

Finn whines and slumps backwards against him. Poe decides this might be something worth exploring. Things have been pretty vanilla so far with them, given Finn’s inexperience, and Poe wants to know what is going on. He leans back so he is supported by the wall and shifts the arm holding Finn to him until it rests a bit higher. He pauses like that for a moment before snaking his free hand from Finn’s hip to the bulge in his pants.

“You’re always so good, following the rules. You always want to do things right. What would they say if they found you here, like this, sweaty and shaking and hard as a rock in your pants? Right in the middle of the open hanger, where anyone can see?” He lets his hand drift lower.

Finn gasps and his head falls back, baring his neck to Poe, as Poe cups his balls. The pants are loose enough that he can squeeze and tease by rolling them in his palm.

“I bet you’re all hot and tight for me.” Poe pumps his hips forward once, hard, groaning at the hint of friction. “Willing. Ready. Right here, where anyone could hear you. You’re so fucking naughty, like a kid with his hand in the candy bowl.”

“I…I was a good kid,” Finn gasps again. “You’re the one fondling nuts.”

Poe laughs, because Finn is a smartass and Poe is ruined by that. He moves his hand and squeezes Finn’s dick hard. Finn starts to groan but chokes on it, trying to stay quiet. He shudders and his hands land on Poe’s thighs with a loud slap and a brutal grip. The pain is refreshing, grounding Poe in the moment. Tilting his head, Poe kisses Finn’s neck, then sucks at his skin, worrying it with his lips and teeth until Finn is squirming. Finn’s likes hickies, he likes being marked, but this reaction is new and special. His throat is clicking with the strain of not moaning aloud while Poe works him over, always keeping his fist tight but unmoving around Finn’s dick.

“Please. Please!” Finn whispers.

“What?” Poe nibbles at his ear and rolls his own hips a little. The pressure in his pants is nearly unbearable and he just wants to grind against Finn’s perfect ass until he comes like a godsdamn rocket, but he holds himself in check.

“Your hand. C’mon, man, your… your hand!” Finn’s voice is scratchy and the request holds a note of uncertainty and shyness. He still blushes when he’s forced to ask for what he wants, and while Poe knows that won’t last forever, he finds it adorable.

“This hand? Here?” He gives Finn’s dick a light, teasing squeeze.

“You are an asshole, Dameron,” Finn growls.

“Shhhh, baby, you’ll get what you need.” Poe is glad he has _some_ experience with undoing the standard-issue cargo pants because unbuttoning them one-handing is a feat that should probably go on his annual review. It’s one of those simple-but-tricky maneuvers, like a barrel roll at low altitude, and his chest floods with smug pride as the pants fall open and his hand slips inside and into Finn’s underwear. Finn gasps in a satisfying way, then jams a fist into his mouth. His other hand stays lock on Poe’s thigh, a grip so hard it is bruising him.

Poe knows his hold around Finn’s chest is probably constricting his breath a little, he can feel Finn’s rib cage pushing against his arm, but he’s not giving an inch. If Finn was foolish enough to give him that inch, then Finn is glad to take the whole damn parsec.

He slides his fist around Finn’s hard dick, which is the smooth, weird “cut” style that marks him as government property. Poe hates that and adores Finn’s dick in turns, but he can’t change the past so he gently tugs at it.

“You’re so hard for me. You love this. You love the idea of being caught, don’t you? What would they say if they saw us like this?” He gives Finn’s cock a quick yank then flattens his hand, reaching further into Finn’s underwear to play with his balls again. Finn is shaking in his hold, his beautiful dark skin covered with a light sheen of sweat and his teeth digging into his knuckles.

“Naughty, naughty boy.” Poe drags his fingers up along Finn’s length then lightly grabs hold of him again. “What would you like better? To be bent over that barrel like I found you, your ass in the air as I fucking pound into you where everyone could see?”

Finn whines, and oh yes, this is what Poe was looking for, that well hidden kink that can take Finn apart.  
“Or maybe you want to be caught taking me? Tie my hands up and hang me by the hose hooks here, expose me to the world?”

Finn’s hips are thrusting in desperation and he’s has lost all words, gnawing on his fist as he tries not to whine. Poe isn’t merciless, and he knows Finn is close by now, so he wraps his hand around Finn’s dick with a firm hold and starts jerking him off, not too fast but with strong, hard yanks.

“Yeah, that’s what you want, you want to hold me in place and show everyone I belong to you, don’t you, baby? You want to fuck my ass right here, slip right inside and—”

Finn grunts and his body heaves as he comes, almost ripping out of Poe’s grip. He scrambles to keep them both standing and hidden as Finn’s hips snap and he covers Poe’s hand with his cum. His dick is hot to the touch and throbbing, and Finn’s eyes are rimmed in tears and unfocused. He gazes up at nothing, his mouth open and wet as he spills everything he has into Poe’s hand.

“Ah, fuck, fuck, Finn.” Poe let’s go of Finn’s dick and uses that hand to press his hips backward into him, giving him friction. “So good, oh damn, yes,” Poe says, babbling at this point but not caring. Finn puts both hands on Poe’s thighs again, and he’s holding Poe up with his own body as he mindlessly ruts against Finn’s perfect, _perfect_ ass. He only has to go for a few moments, too far gone himself, before his body stutters and he thrusts so hard that he nearly makes them fall down as he comes. His mind peaks and there is nothing for the moment but Finn in his arms as they quake through the aftershocks together.

He leans back against the wall, glad it is there. Finn settles against his front with a hoarse, broken sigh. Poe’s arms are wrapped loosely around Finn, one hand still sticky and shoved down Finn’s pants.

“You are a crazy man.” Finn says after a moment. “Anyone could have seen us!” He’s looking around suspiciously again.

“Maybe, but you’re not the one who came in his pants.” Poe laughs as he pushes Finn off of him. He looks at his cum-covered hand, wondering if he can walk back to quarters with no one noticing. He is still staring at his hand, blissed out and not caring too much, when Finn – who has miraculously put himself all back together and looks no more rattled than if he just finished a game of cards, how is that possible? – wipes Poe’s hand down with a cleaning rag. He’s smirking, and Poe has no choice but to grab him and haul him into a kiss.

“Damnation, Poe! Leave off for five minutes you horny fucker!” Uti, one of the lead mechanics, shouts as he pushes a cart into the nook next to them. “Some of us don’t want to see it! Gods! Ugh!”

Finn’s skin turns even darker and he mumbles something about work and schedules as he scurries away, looking adorable in his embarrassment.

“Not a chance, Uti. Not a chance.” Poe smiles and struts back out into the hanger.


End file.
